Moments
by Wyntirsno
Summary: You never know moment to moment how your life is going to change. So lets take a peek at the post High School lives of six of our favorite teens. This is a collaboration between xXLadyStrengthXx, WoundedHearts, and myself. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments**

**

* * *

**

_"Life is not measured by the amount of breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away." (Anonymous)

* * *

_

Central Park, New York City

Summer 2011

* * *

The recent graduating class of Seven Seas high were all now at a turning point. It was the summer of indecision, not quite adults but not exactly kids anymore. They had reached a precipice in their lives. Afraid to move forward but too late to go back, they found themselves questioning their choices, teetering on a high wire afraid to move.

The events following graduation had been life changing ones to say the least. Colleges came into question, living arrangements, even relationships. Living in different cities meant different zip codes, long distance calls and a lot of emails back and forth. Zack, Cody and Bailey were living in Boston, Woody in Cleveland, Addison in Hershey, and Maya in New York. About a month into what they referred to as the rest of their lives, things finally seemed to be falling into place and they were able to breathe again.

Until the call came in, Cody and his brother were over at Bailey's new apartment watching some TV when her phone rang. Noticing the caller ID she immediately picked it up with a smile.

She knew something was wrong the moment her mother said those few words she'd always come to dread. The words that indicated something bad had happened. _Bailey I think you should sit down_. Sitting on the grass overlooking the park, she couldn't remember the entire conversation. She only heard those four little words that turned her world upside down. _Bailey honey, papa died._She dropped the phone and felt two arms wrap around her as she leaned into them, crying into Cody's shoulder as her mother explained the events of the car accident to Zack.

The information was passed around and the entire group made their way to Kettlecorn Kansas the next morning. It was a solemn week and everyone was too busy to really deal with anything but the funeral arrangements. A tear slipped down Bailey's cheek even now as she remembered that morning. The two girls sitting beside her noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and knew what she was thinking about.

Maya had just moved into her new apartment near campus when she'd called her two friends for an all girls weekend. A way to get away from troubles and worries for a time. Unfortunately she didn't take into account that those troubles would follow them.

"Bailey its okay," Maya began not quite sure what to say. "Your father is at peace now."

When she didn't respond right away Maya looked over to Addison, "Yeah, I bet he's doing just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We can't, we just have to believe he is," Maya stated wrapping an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Cody and I have been talking."

"About?" Addison inquired.

"Taking a deferment from Harvard for a year and moving to Kettlecorn to help mom out with things."

"Wow," Maya told her. "What did Cody say?"

"He says he'll go along with whatever I decide."

"What did your mom say?" Maya asked her.

"She doesn't want me to do it," Bailey replied. "She knows how important college is too me and doesn't want me to postpone it. Plus she says she'll be fine."

"And your not so sure?" Maya added. "What about your sisters?"

"Yeah, they seemed willing to help when we saw them at the funeral service," Addison stated.

"They have helped as much as they can but most of them are married with families and homes of their own. Taking care of mom and the farm cannot be done on a full time basis."

"Can they alternate and take turns," Maya suggested.

"Not living in different states and different cities," she replied. "No this is the only way. I have to go home for a year."

"What are you going to do with your apartment?" Addison asked.

"I hate to say this but I'm transferring the apartment into Zack's name."

"Bailey I love Zack with all my heart. But, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"No," Bailey laughed. "But, If Cody is right this might teach him to be a little more responsible. Besides, Cody is going to keep tabs."

"I bet he is," Addison laughed.

"Addison."

"That's not very nice," Maya stated. "You're talking about my boyfriend."

"Speaking of you and your boyfriend, how is this separation thing going?" Bailey inquired of her friend.

"Well it is only a train ride between here and Boston. And between the internet and my cell phone…"

"You miss him don't you?"

"Desperately," she sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to handle the next four years without him."

"I'm sure it will get easier," Bailey said sympathetically.

"Could you go four years without Cody?"

"Good point," she smiled shyly.

"So what are you going to do?" Addison asked. "Do you even have a choice? I mean you have an apartment and are already signed on to your classes."

"Yes but that's not definite and classes don't start until mid September."

"So then what are you going to do?" Bailey asked.

"I'm thinking of asking for a transfer into Boston University."

"That could work," Bailey smiled. "Then I can sign the lease over to you."

"But what about Zack?" Addison asked.

"Zack can move in with me."

Addison's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Don't worry it's a two bedroom apartment. He'll have his own room."

"For now," Bailey grinned.

"Zack will be happy about that," Addison stated. "Have you told him yet?"

"No I haven't. I thought I would wait until I got a response from BU first."

"Well that makes sense. You don't want to get your hopes up as well as his if this falls through."

"I agree with Bailey," Addison told them. "Just look at me and Woody. He found out he has to pay his step father back for the tuition on the ship."

"When did that happen?"

"He found out a couple of weeks ago. He was supposed to come and visit me in Hershey and Steve wouldn't let him. Woody doesn't have the money and Steve doesn't feel like he has anymore obligations to him since he is officially now an adult. So he wouldn't give him enough for the price of a plane ticket."

"That's terrible," Maya sadly stated. "No wonder Woody doesn't like his step father."

"I wish we could do something." Bailey said.

"Why can't we?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bailey interjected. "Why can't he live with his real father? Doesn't Mr. Fink live near Penn State where you're going to go to school?"

"Oh yeah," Addison grinned the realization just dawning on her.

Bailey and Maya exchanged a look and smiled at their friend. "Do you think he would let Woody work with him at his butcher's shop? Maybe in the backroom?" Bailey asked.

"I can ask," she replied. "But, I don't see why not. Mr. Fink loves his son."

"That was obvious at his graduation," Maya smiled. "The man couldn't stop beaming with pride."

"I know this is probably mean to say but, does anyone wonder, I mean Woody's dad is bald…"

"I was just thinking the same thing Maya," Bailey grinned.

"I guess it's possible," Addison added making them all laugh at the possibility of Woody losing his fro.

"I think that would be a great idea, because Woody can still pay Steve back, but at the same time Steve won't feel encroached upon," Bailey pondered.

"I wonder what they're doing right now," Addison said.

"The boys are probably sitting on the sofa eating cheese doo dahs and thinking about us," Maya said making the girls laugh out loud at the thought, not realizing that the boys were far from a living room couch.

* * *

**An:** Hi everyone I'm writing this little three shot as a collaboration project with LadyStrength and WoundedHearts. So we hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Aboard a train heading to New York

Summer 2011

* * *

The train continued to speed across its tracks, bound for the great city of Manhattan. Several passengers were aboard due to the routine of their daily lives; however, three young men were on a different mission. They were on their way to surprise their girlfriends, or in Zack Martin's words, to 'crash' their girl's weekend. Woody Fink and Cody Martin were also with him, silently riding the monstrous vehicle in peace. To their surprise, the car was very quiet, and not a person was speaking. It wasn't one of those trains where you were shoulder to shoulder with a complete stranger, but a nice one that was spacious and comfortable.

The three teens sat in a booth with a table between them. Zack and Cody shared one side while Woody had the other to himself so he could sprawl out and take up all the room he desired. Cody stared out the window as Zack and Woody busied themselves in an intense game of 'Go Fish', both glaring at one other as if daring them to pick the right card.

"Do you have any two's?" Zack asked slowly.

Woody looked at his deck, narrowed his eyes back toward his opponent, and answered, "Go fish."

"Liar!" Zack exclaimed. "I know you have at least two two's, Woody!"

"I do not, cheater!" the bushy haired teen argued. "How would you know?"

"I gave you my two earlier in the game when you asked for it, so I know you have them since we're playing for full stacks! Now, hand it over, Woodmite!"

Woody huffed and threw his cards toward Zack, who was smiling in triumph. Suddenly noticing how quiet his twin was, he asked, "Broseph, you sure you don't want to play?"

"Yup," was Cody's reply as he rested his forehead on the glass window. "I'm sure."

"Dude, are you still upset about Mr. Pickett?" Zack questioned. "I don't wanna sound harsh, but it's been nearly two months, Bro."

Cody's head whipped up fiercely. "He _died_, Zack! I'm sorry that you don't understand that thoroughly, but it's a pretty big deal! Especially when you have to constantly wake up in the middle of the night to soothe your girlfriend when she's crying!"

Zack's face softened. "I-I'm sorry, Cody... I didn't mean to upset you."

Cody sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted; staying at Bailey's apartment with her means I don't get sleep, but if I'm not there, she doesn't get sleep."

Woody nodded. "Makes sense."

Cody let out a heavy breath. "Bailey and I are moving to Kettlecorn for a year to help out with the farm."

Woody's eyes widened. "But what about Harvard?"

"Yeah, college is a big thing for the both of you," Zack agreed.

Cody shrugged. "Well, we'll just take a year off until everything goes back to...normal," he struggled with the last word, but only Zack noticed and decided to let it go. Cody continued, "She has more family that's willing to chip in as well, but no one can be there 24/7 with Mrs. Pickett. Bailey and I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"It's going to be weird not seeing you every day, though," Zack admitted as Woody nodded along with his statement.

"But enough about me, what's going on with your lives," Cody asked, trying to lighten the mood from his news.

Woody rolled his eyes. "Steve is making me pay him back the tuition of Seven Seas High. He said something about how going to school on a cruise ship was the stupidest idea he's ever heard of, and that he wants his money back..."

"Dude, that's horrible!" Zack said angrily.

"I agree," Cody stated calmly.

"So, college is on hold for me right now. I can't pay for that_and_ high school at the same time. My dad knows about the whole thing, and offered me a job at his butcher shop," Woody informed.

"Where's that?" Zack asked.

"Pennsylvania."

"Isn't Addison -?" Cody began, but was interrupted by Woody.

"Yup, she's going to Penn State, and my dad's store is literally four blocks away. So, we'll still get to be with each other!"

"Does she know about this?"

"Nope, I'm going to surprise her when we get to New York," answered Woody with a smile. "How about you Zack?"

Zack shrugged. "Eh, Maya's going to college in New York and I'm staying in Boston to train to be a firefighter... I'd rather be doing that than college, anyways."

"How are things going to work between the two of you then?" Cody asked.

"We have our ways," Zack answered vaguely. He honestly wasn't up for this conversation because he was hoping that things would turn out differently...

Woody just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Dude." He face suddenly twisted. "Oh man, I need to pee. Be right back!"

Their bushy haired friend quickly made his way toward the bathroom, so Cody took the alone time with his brother in advantage. "Zack, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," Zack responded as he absentmindedly shuffled the deck of cards. Cody opened his mouth and immediately shut it again. Zack rolled his eyes and scolded, "Just spit it out already."

"Bailey's pregnant," Cody announced in a breathy whisper.

Zack stopped shuffling and stared at his younger twin. "What?"

"We're having a baby, Zack," Cody repeated.

"How did that happen?" the older brother asked in disbelief.

Before Cody could answer, Woody walked back up with a look of relief on his face. "Wooh, much better. So, what are we talking about?"

The twins stared at each for a few seconds before Zack came up with, "Nothing important... Just something our mom told us before we left, that's all."

"Oh okay," Woody said, buying the lie.

_"Now arriving at Grand Central Station,"_ a voice announced over the intercom.

"That's us," Cody said, eagerly standing up to exit the train.

After leaving the station, the boys walked for about fifteen minutes before they finally stumbled upon Central Park. They looked around the massive green scenery, wondering if they would ever find their girlfriends within the large crowd of people. Woody smiled, pointed straight in front of himself, and exclaimed, "There they are!"

Zack, Cody, and Woody quickly made their way across the oversized lawn. When they reached the spot where the girls had their backs facing them, Zack greeted, "Hello, ladies!"

All three turned around with the most shocked, yet excited looks plastered on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: XxLadyStrengthxX here! Having so much fun working with Wyn and WoundedHearts on this! XD Thanks for reading and please review as well! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moments **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Summer 2011**

Central Park, New York City

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Bailey asked as she hugged Cody close.

"Well we just couldn't stand being without our girls. So we hopped a train and got here as quick as we could," Zack explained as he gave Bailey a strange look. He just couldn't stop staring her.

"Zack what are you looking at?" She asked him before she noticed a slight look of guilt on Cody's face.

"Oh nothing Bailey," he answered her as he gave her a big hug. "I just wanted to tell you how great you looked today."

"Thanks… Zack," she said as she hugged him back cautiously. You never knew whether he was about to spring a prank on you or if he was serious. She looked over at Cody who was now smiling proudly at his big brother and it finally clicked.

"You told him?"

"Now Bailey he had to tell someone or he would have exploded. You didn't see him the last few days," Zack tried to cover for his brother, then turned grinning at Maya while they snuggled together on the grass. "Hi Babe."

"I'm sorry honey, but Zack's right. Plus he is my twin, so it makes sense that Zack is the first person I would tell," Cody explained.

"Told him what?" Woody asked them as Addison pulled him down next to her.

"It's ok Cody, I almost told the girls earlier so I can understand," Bailey empathized hugging him tight again.

"Ok what's going on you guys?" Maya asked.

"Well, you see there is another reason we are taking a year off school besides just my Daddy," Bailey started after they were all sitting in a comfortable circle.

"Yeah we wanted to tell you but we had to be sure first," Cody continued as he held Bailey's hand for support.

"Of course, and with everything happening at once it was just so overwhelming," Bailey added.

"What is it?" Addison pushed.

"Yeah just spit it out already." Woody agreed.

"Cody and Bailey are pregnant," Zack blurted.

"Zack!" Cody and Bailey yelled.

"I'm sorry but if I left it to the two of you it would be next week before you actually told them," he defended. "I guess prom was more fun than we thought, " he smirked as he dodged a swat from Cody.

Everybody just sat there on the grass in shock as they absorbed the news while the young couple blushed furiously. It was so quiet it was like the whole park had stopped and was listening in too.

"Wow congratulations you two!" Addison's outburst even louder in the quiet.

"So that's why you're both going. You're going to go help your Mom out while your waiting to have your baby?" Maya asked. "That should help take her mind off your father a little."

"Yeah that's kind of what we thought too, plus it would just be too hard to have this baby, concentrate on classes, and worry about my mom."

"Exactly, Bailey doesn't need that much stress on her while she is carrying our baby," Cody explained.

"So when are you leaving?" Addison asked the pair.

"We thought we'd leave after this trip actually. The sooner we get there the more I can do to help my Mom before I turn into a house myself." Bailey told them. "I would like to be of some help to her now."

"Honey your not going to get that big, and you won't have to worry," Cody said hesitatingly. "I'm going to be there to help too."

"Bailey keep your self in good shape," Zack teased slapping his brother on the back. "You will have to keep your boyfriend from hurting himself."

"Ha ha, Zack," Cody responded. "So what is everybody else going to be doing while we're away?"

"Well… I actually have something to tell Addison," Woody said.

"What is it Woody, did Steve do something else?" Addie asked her boyfriend worried that the family dictator had done something more to her guy. "That man is such a…"

"Addison! That's not what I was talking about," Woody interrupted. "It's about my real Dad. He asked me to come live with him and he said he would help me."

"Oh that's great Woody." Maya said grinning at Addison.

"I am so happy for you, I like your Dad." Addison said grinning back.

"Yeah, he said that I could go to work for him at the butcher's shop." Woody explained. "Then it would be easier to pay Steve back. I could also take some college courses online so I can to keep up with everyone else."

"So Addison what are your plans?" Zack asked the diminutive girl.

"I am going to Penn State, which is right around the block from Fink's Butcher Shop," she answered him with an even bigger grin on her face. "I'll be able to walk there from my dorm room."

"Yeah that will be great, oh and guess what Addie?" Woody said excitedly.

"What is it Woody?"

"My Dad sells more than just meat now. He expanded his store, and now has a whole separate room for the candy counter."

She looked like she had just died and gone to heaven. "He has?" She asked. "Do you think maybe I could get a part time job there?"

"I already asked him about that when I found out and he is expecting to hear from you as soon as you figure out your school schedule.

"Oooo I can't wait lets see I will have to figure out my schedule as soon as I get home so I can call him immediately I have so much to do I really appreciate this sweetie this is such a surpri…"

Woody interrupted her with a kiss to keep her from rambling too much longer. "I can't wait honey," he said quietly, smiling down at her after they separated. "Hey, Zack you will have to take time out of your training to come visit, we have lots of chocolate," he added with a smirk.

"Training?" Maya asked. "What are you training for babe?"

"Oh I was going to tell you. I am going to be training to be a Fire Fighter near BU," He explained. "Maybe if I do well I can even go into training to become a paramedic someday."

"A Fireman?" Maya looked a little skeptical. "Zack that's so dangerous. Are you sure?"

"Maya I'm sure, I have been doing a lot of thinking about what I want to do in life and this just seems to fit," he told her. "I will be doing something to help people and it will be something athletic so I can keep my great physique. Have to keep my girl happy," he added waggling his eyebrows.

"Ok babe if you really want this," Maya said giggling at the last part.

"Besides, I will be living right there in Bailey's old apartment."

"Oh Zack, about that…" Bailey started.

"Now Bailey, we agreed that Zack would be fine living there," Cody argued.

"Aww come on Bailey you haven't changed your mind already have you?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Well if you two would let me finish," she started as she winked at Maya. " I was going to say… I am transferring the lease over to both you and Maya."

"Maya is going to be going to school in New York, how would that work?" Woody asked.

"Yeah you won't even be around except on holidays and stuff babe," Zack agreed as he looked to his girlfriend.

Maya got up and pulled Zack to his feet. "I was going to wait til it was finished to tell you, but… I am transferring to BU," she said looking at him to see his reaction.

She got the one she wanted. Zack jumped in the air whooping and hollering. He grabbed Maya and swung her around in circles until they fell into a heap on the ground. The others just looked on smiling at the happy couple.

"Maya, you don't know how happy that makes me," Zack said pulling her back to her feet and taking a small box out of his pocket.

"Zack what is that?" Maya asked nervously.

"There is something I have been wanting to talk to you about for a couple months now. I was just so worried that we would be so far apart for so long."

"Zack, just spit it out already." Cody prodded him grinning.

"Ok ok, you just wait this is harder than you think."

"It's ok Zack, go ahead." Maya whispered.

He got down on one knee and looked up at his love staring back at him thru misty eyes. He was shaking a little, but opened the box and held it out to her.

"M-Maya I admit I used to be a player but the moment I met you that all changed. You captured my heart and I don't ever want you to let it go. You are the one I was searching for, the only one I ever want to be with from now until forever. Will you please marry me?"

He looked up into her eyes as she saw the fear and hope burning in his. She never thought that he would actually ask her this. Zack was a confirmed bachelor after all. She was so stunned she almost hesitated too long. All of a sudden she noticed a look of sadness wash over his beautiful face and that snapped her out of it.

"Oh Zack, yes. Yes I will marry you," she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless.

When he came to he put the ring on her finger and the others surrounded them with cheers and congratulations.

The day wore on with the little group discussing their recent plans. Woody had already had his things sent to his fathers, so he and Addison decided to board a plane to Pennsylvania the following morning. The whole group went to the airport to see them off.

After they said their goodbyes the boys and Bailey decided to stick around and help Maya pack her things in preparation for Boston. They wanted to make sure everything was finished before the two couples went their separate ways.

* * *

Back in Boston

It was amazing how much junk one could accumulate over the course of eighteen years. Zack didn't think the three-bedroom apartment would be big enough to accommodate all her stuff and his, but he was willing to give it a try. He guessed he had no choice in the matter since he knew this would make her happy.

July was over too soon and it was Cody and Bailey's turn to say goodbye. By then Zack and Maya were already situated in their little apartment and looking forward to the year to come. Still the goodbyes were met with some sadness knowing they wouldn't be seeing one another within those twelve months.

* * *

"Hey bro thanks for postponing your trip," Zack said watching the ground as they walked into the airport. He glanced up at his little brother and saw him smiling at him.

"No problem Zack we're glad we could help," Cody said as they waited for their tickets. "Hey, you know what's great about the calendar?"

"What?" his brother asked.

"It's filled with holidays."

"And we expect to see both of you on all of them." Bailey smiled giving them both a hug. "That includes your Mom and Dad."

"Yeah we get it, that goes both ways you know," Zack said grinning as he hugged his brother.

"We want updates on everything that happens during your pregnancy." Maya added with one last hug to her best friend.

"You got it," Bailey said as Cody grabbed her hand pulling her toward the security checkpoint.

They both waved furiously after they made it thru the metal detecter, got their all their stuff back, and put their shoes back on. Then they disappeared in the direction of their gate as Zack and Maya watched until they were out of site.

'The End'

* * *

**AN: This was fun. I enjoyed working with WH and LS on this story. I appreciate them letting me join in on their story. Hopefully we can all do it again. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did. :)**


End file.
